Don't Forget
by shywritter98
Summary: Babs and Dick haven't seen each other since 'the fight' after Dick gets lonely Babs pays him a visit, but there is stuff still left to say and things to remember. Will they be able to forgive and forget. Read & Review This story is based in a Youtube video "Don't Forget by TheOfficialBatgirl"
1. I remember

Babs POV:

Man I'm beat up, Ever since Robin left I have to do all the ground work by myself. Robin that's a name I haven't heard in a while, Batman never talks about it anymore. Ever since he left things have been rather depressing out here.

I remember the goof-ball Dick used to be and the puns, you gotta love the puns. They were so bad that they were good. I remember he was always a show off, he always tried to impress everyone with his aerialist tricks and believe me they were good but I never admitted that out loud.

I remember… The fight.

That one fight that changed it all; me and Dick were at the movies and don't get the wrong idea we just wanted to see the re-run of the whole Star Wars saga we weren't dating or anything (But the idea of dating doesn't bother me). Well we where half through the movie when Bruce called "Code 7" that's all that it take for us to run to the bat-cave.

At the cave Batman explained the situation; he explained that Harley and Ivy took control of the Gotham's Bank and that they were armed. As usual Dick called shotgun, much to my annoyance. When we arrived the scene was horrible the bank was completely destroyed and filled with plants.

"Batgirl, go in" Batman commanded "She can't go there all by herself!" Robin replied "Yes she can and she will, You know Ivy has a pheromone that can control a man's mind" Batman said "Go Batgirl, Robin and I will handle the police" Batman continued.

I went in and Harley immediately went for it and attacked me. I threw some punches but apparently it wasn't enough I got knock out.

I woke up and I was hanging from the ceiling "Hello Red" Ivy said mockingly "Ivy" I hissed "Don't forget bout ol' Harl" Harley said "What do you want from me!" I yelled "Fun" Harley laughed.

Then I felt a huge blow from Harley's giant hammer "Is that all you got?!" I said after spitting some blood "This just got started…" Ivy said then everything went black.

I woke up to the sound of my name. "Barbara" Dick sobbed "D…Dick" I managed to say "Babs! Oh God you are awake! Thanks god!" Dick practically screamed "Where am I?" "The bat-cave, Alfred healed you when you were out cold" Dick said "Where's Bruce?" I asked, Dick flinched at my question "He is still at the crime scene" Dick said coldly. Then he just hugged me "Ouch!" I yelled "Sorry I just needed that" He said blushing "You know what? I kinda needed that too" I said

Then Batman arrived.

"We need to talk, now" Dick growled

"Not now" Batman said, but Dick didn't listen

"She almost died out there!" Dick yelled

"A couple of ribs are overrated" I interrupt but he ignores me

"She knew the risks" Batman said

"You did too! And still you send her there" Dick replied

"It's not my fault she couldn't handle the situation" Batman said

"And of course you could you're the goddamn Batman,you Bruc Wayne don't need anyone! At first I wanted to be like you grow up to be you but now I know how you really work and it disgust me I don't want to be the Batman anymore.

Then he went for the door

"Dick where are you going!?" I yelled

He turned his head back "Away from him" he answered

When I saw his face I realized that the sweet Dick Grayson I fell in love with disappeared.

Dick's POV:

I stand on top of The Titan's Tower the philharmonic came to Jump City for a day I can hear them from way up here, the philharmonic gets me a little bit of nostalgia. I have it all, I'm a leader, I got a team and I got a girlfriend. What else can I ask for? Huh? Wait a minute I know that song! Star wars "Babs" I sighed. How I miss her… I remember how smart she was, I remember her high kicks, they were graceful but at the same time strong, I remember her smile I could be depressed or angry but that smile would always made my day. And I remember her being in trouble being all beat up and bleeding and that is something I'll never forget.

I remember Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn leaving with loathes of money but no sign of Babs, I remember me yelling my lungs out searching for her and I remember the horror of finding her lying on a puddle of blood barely alive.

I remember the feeling of guilt, I remember this nameless feeling that wants to protect her and because I failed, I couldn't leave with myself.

Barbara Gordon, Batgirl my best friend and the person I want to protect the most.

"Robin, do you want some home-cooked mash potatoes?" Starfire says as she approaches me

"No thanks Star" I said as I walk away

I miss her, I miss my Barbara.


	2. Video Link

Here's is the link for the video I based my story on:

watch?v=aiAFdgSg7ZE

Not made by me


	3. Beautiful Cheese

Chapter 2

Babs' POV:

Friday night I still wait for him. Like the old times. We used to hang out here near the bat-signal it was our thing. After 3 long years I still wait for him here every Friday night hoping for his return.

RING RING.

My cell phone! Could it be him? "Hi!" I yell

"Barbara?" A voice asks

"Oh, hi dad" I say disappointed

"Are you alright? I just call to check on you" Dad asks worried

"I am just fine" I sighed

"Bye dad"

Wow a full moon this brings back memories. Dick and I used to love fooling around and making cliché superhero poses with the moon as a background. I used to say if the moon was made of cheese then it was the most beautiful cheese I ever seen but Dick would just reply that I was getting to 'cheesy'.

I miss him puns and all but I am not sure if I love the new Dick, I think Dick doesn't exist anymore. I think there is just Robin left. I want to see Dick but I don't want to see Robin.

As I walk to my house after a long wait I stare at the moon once again and I think, the moon's craters they weren't always there and maybe tomorrow more will be added but the moon will always be the moon and Dick will be always be Dick he might change a little but he is still Dick.

And I am going to get Dick back.

Dick's POV:

Friday night and here I am locked up in my room. Should I go? Maybe she's there? No. What are you thinking Grayson? She can't possibly be there, she has probably moved on.

"Robin" Star says as she opens the door

"Leave" I said coldly

She leaves without making a sound, I don't want to be mean but I just don't want to see her today, her red hair, those green eyes, she reminds me of Barbara maybe too much…

What have I done?! This is all wrong?!

I burst out my room

"STARFIRE I NEED TO TALK WITH YOU NOW!" I yelled

"Okay" She says

I take her to the roof and I stare at the moon "what a beautiful cheese" I whisper

"What?" Star asks

"Nothing just talking to myself" I respond

"Look Starfire, I don't think we should keep dating" I say rubbing my head

"Why?!" She says almost crying

"I used you to forget someone I really miss and the worst part is that I didn't notice until now, I am so sorry" I said

She runs away to her room

I really need a soda, so I go to the kitchen

"Hey Rob" Cyborg says

"Hey" I salute back

"Do you know what happened to Star? She doesn't want to leave her room" Cyborg asks

"I kinda break up with her" I say shyly

"YOU WHAT?!" Cyborg and Beast Boy yell

"Called it" Raven says quietly

"Why?" Beast Boy asks

"Because I was using her, and I didn't realized it until now" I explain

"So you like someone else?" Raven asks

"I never said that!" I yelled blushing

"So you do like someone else, you been two timing Star!" BB yells

"No I would never do that! I always have been in love with someone else!" I yell and I immediately cover my mouth

"Rob relax you know we don't judge" Cyborg said handing me a ham and cheese sandwich

I want my beautiful cheese back, great now I am the one getting cheesy

"Team there is something I want to tell you…" I said "You all are dear friends to me and Batman is going to kill me for this but I stopped caring for what he thought a long time ago" I continue

I rip off my mask everybody in the room gasps

"I don't think I have introduce myself, Hello my name is Richard John Grayson the last living member of The Flying Graysons nice to meet you please call me Dick everybody does" I say

"Dick" Beast Boy laughs

"Grow up" Raven says

"Yeah grow up Gar" I say smirking

"Hey!" Beast Boy replies

"Anyhow I am not feeling well so I'll be in my room ciao" I say

I walk into my room and I glance at the moon "Second most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life right behind those beautiful eyes, she was right that giant piece of cheese is beautiful." I whisper to myself and then I remember her again I know I won't get much sleep tonight.

Goodnight Cheese, Goodnight Barbara and thanks for reminding me I am still Dick Grayson.


	4. Puns,Smells ,Smiles and Reunions

Chapter 3

Barbara's POV:

"Barbara, wake up!" Dad yells. What is it now? Can he see is Saturday in the freaking morning "You got a package!" Dad yells again. What a package?

I went downstairs and I saw the package "Happy Birthday Barbara!" Dad says as he hugs me. My Birthday I forgot I really need to get some self respect.

"Thanks Dad. Who send the package?" I say "I don't know" He answers "I guess I have to open it to find out" I state the obvious

When I opened the package I almost cried "It's from Dick!" I yelled "Well what is it?" Dad asks

"The whole star wars saga and a ticket to Jump City!" I say

I cannot believe my eyes

I am going to see Dick again

"Can I go please?" I plead to my dad

"I don't know"

"Please it's just for a few days" I say giving him the puppy eyes

"Okay but call to check in every our"

"Thank you" I cheer

"When are you leaving?" He asks

"Apparently tonight" I say

I went upstairs y opened the Star Wars saga and then a note fell from it

"_BG: don't forget your Bratgirl suit I'll explain later, Happy 15__th__ Birthday_

_Love, DG"_

"This is going to be interesting" I murmur to myself

Dick's POV:

"Titans reunion!" I yelled

Everybody gather in the living room "Guys a friend from Gotham is going to help us out for a few days

"Oh is it the batman please, be the batman" Beast Boy said

"Well it is a bat I can tell you that" I said

"Please enlighten us Dick" Raven says

"First of all you may only call me Dick when we aren't working, second I can't tell you right now" I say

"You are no fun man" Cyborg says

"Hey, I'm Robin and don't you forget about it" I say

"Sorry I have to go it's time for my show" Starfire said

"Wait what time is it?!" I ask

"6:34 why?" Raven asks

"I don't have much time!" I say as I leave running

I got changed and I am ready to roll

Wow this is the first time in a long time that I wear normal clothes

"Wow Robin, you look normal" Beast Boy says

"Thanks I guess" I say

"Well I must be going" I continue

Babs' POV:

As a get out of the airplane I am looking for Dick in the crowd.

I feel a poke behind me!

"Pixie Boots!" I say as I hug him

He still smells the same like peanuts and chocolate, sweet chocolate this smell I never forget about it's just so Grayson like. Just by smelling him I feel happy again

Dick's POV:

There she is; she looks gorgeous like always but now she looks different in a good way, she looks more mature.

"Pixie Boots" Babs says as she hugs me

It took me a few moments to hug back.

Her smell, oh my God that smell it smells like coffee and vanilla, no forget that she smells like heaven.

"Sorry, I needed that" She says as she breaks the hug

"Don't worry I kinda needed that too" I answer

"Happy Birthday!" I say as I hand her another present

"Dick, you already done enough" She says

"Hey let me spoil you after all you are my guest" I say

Babs' POV:

"Oh god Dick this is beautiful" I say as I opened the package

It's cheese but not any type of cheese. It's my head carved in cheese!

"Are you sure? I thought it was a little cheesy" Dick says

"Still haven't gotten over the puns I see?" I ask mockingly

"Shh… I love them" Dick answers

"You growed up a bit Boy Blunder" I say

"Yep now I am taller that you!" he laughs

His laugh, how I missed his laugh

"Do you mind giving me a tour?" I ask smirking

"Not at all" He says smirking back

Dick's POV:

Her smile I love the smile even if it's just a simple smirk.

"Got your suit?" I ask

"Yes in the bag. Why?" She asks

"Let's just say tonight we are taking the _high_way" I answer smiling

How did I miss my puns!

* * *

**Please Read and Review! Love; A**


	5. Changes

Chapter 4:

Babs POV:

"This is amazing! I forgot how great it felt like!" I say as I swing building to building

"So you don't do this anymore?!" Dick asks surprised

"No, well sometimes I guess but not for fun" I answer

"Follow me I got something to show you!" Dick yells as he swings away

It's just like old times I remember the first time I went on patrol with him, I remember that journal entry I wrote about him

"I'm playing 'chicken' with a kid called 'Robin.' I don't know why he's showing off. I don't know why I'm going _along_ with it. I don't even know where we're _going_. It could be a robbery. Or prison break. A gang war. Or free donuts at Lenny's. He sees that Bat-signal in the sky and takes off. Like a bird out of Hell. And he just expects me to follow him. And I do."

I guess it's still the same well taking the bat-signal off but yeah he kinda looks like a bird out of Hell and I love that about him.

We arrived to the top of a T shaped building

"So is this your new place?" I ask

"How did you know?" Dick asks

"Come on you and your team are all over the news!" I answer

"Really? Well I don't watch tv so…" He says

"Dick Grayson without t.v.! You can barely survive without videogames!" I interrupt

"Hey I grew up I don't need silly videogames" Dick replies

"I just remembered. Why did you asked me to bring my batgirl suit?" I ask

"Oh it's simply the only reason Bruce would let you come, you have to train and go on patrol every night you stay here" Dick answers

"You spoke with Bruce! I must be really special then you never contact us since forever!" I say astonish

"Well it wasn't a long conversation it basically consisted with yeses and no's and besides you are special you are my c… best friend" Dick says stuttering in the best friend part

"Let's introduce you to the team" He said blushing

Dick's POV:

Nice save Grayson! I am such a dope!

"Team, this is the friend I was talking about her name is Batgirl" I introduce her

"Oh my god I can't believe my eyes the actual Batgirl in front of my eyes! The Batgirl!" Beast boy yells like a fan boy

"Nice to meet you Garfield" Batgirl salutes

"Hey how did you know about it?!" Beast Boy asks

"Trained by the world's greatest detective kinda helps you out a bit" Babs says

"Well nice to meet you all, since you know Dick's identity I guess I can show mine, hello my name is Barbara Gordon call me Barbie and you die" Babs says

"You knew Robin's identity all along!?" Cyborg yells

"Well yeah he is my best friend since forever!" Babs answers

"He never told you!?" Barbara asks surprised

"Not until yesterday" Raven answers

"He sure has changed then and not just the hair style!" Barbara says

"Really what was him like? Tell us!" Starfire says

"Well he loves puns, he is a total clown and he is such a show off" Barbara says

I blush

"Puns? Really Robin?!" Cyborg says

"And being a clown Robin is the most serious person I ever known!" BB says

"Thanks for the support guys!" I say blushing

"Pixie Boots serious?! You gotta be kidding!" Barbara laughs

"Hey I don't wear pixie boots anymore!" I reply

"Pixie boots!" Everybody in the teams laugh even Raven!

I missed Barbara, I missed that effect she has on people it's good to have her back.

Babs' POV:

I like the team except Starfire she gives me the creeps but I may be wrong. I am going to enjoy my month at Jump City.

Dick sure has change; well that's what I heard.

Dick serious Pfffft don't make me laugh

I am sure he is still a softy.

And what's with the hair, I guess he find a new obsession 'hair gel'

But he looks more muscular and taller now. He doesn't look like a Pixie anymore but I'll never get over the nicknames, they are here to stay.

I love the way he blushed he looks so innocent I want to bite him like one of Alfred delicious cookies.

I almost forgot. "I have something for you guys" I say as I open my bag

"Here" I say giving them cookies

"Are these?" Dick asks smiling

"Yep those are the famous Alfred cookies!" I answer

"Great, this was the second thing I missed most about Gotham!" Dick yells as he shoves the cookie in his mouth

"Really what was the first thing?" I ask suspicious

"I'll tell you later" Dick says after he swallows

Dick's POV:

The cookies were delicious! Just like I remembered! And Barbara sure has changed; her hair is longer and looks so silky! Her freckles are still as cute and her smile is still as gorgeous.

"This is delicious!" Beast Boy yells

"They are pretty good" Raven complements

Raven congratulating something she must really loved the cookies then!

"This are pretty nice" Starfire says

"Not just nice they are amazing!" Cyborg finishes

"Hey, I kinda need to hit the showers can someone show me the way?"  
Barbara asks

"Sure, follow me" Star volunteers

Soon as they left Cyborg gives me a weird look

"What?!" I ask

"You like her" Cyborg states

"I am over Starfire" I reply

"No I mean Batgirl, you obviously like her" Cyborg says

"She's my best friend!" I yell

"And your crush" Beast boy steps in the conversation

"Thanks for the help BB" I say sarcastically

"Come on I used to see you guys fight in tv all the time! You were dynamite! You weren't as strong as now but you were certainly happier!" Beast Boy says as he takes his inner fanboy out

"What happened between you two?" Raven asks

"Things Change, I changed" I answer coldly before leaving the room.

* * *

**Author's Note: I used one line from Batgirl year 1 and one from Batman the Animated Series guess which! Please Read and Review!**

**Love;****AG**


	6. Fights, Dreams & Weird Feelings

**Sorry for the late update but... there is so much going on with my family I completly forgot. Thanks for reading please Read and Review**

* * *

Dick's POV

"Team & Batgirl, ready to go on patrol?" I ask

Everybody nods

"Great because the H.I.V.E is acting suspicious lately" I continue

"Who's the H.I.V.E?" Barbara asks

"I'll explain on the way" I answer

Babs' POV

"So let me get this straight the H.I.V.E Is basically a school for supervillains" I say

"Pretty much" BB says

"So what's the plan?" I ask

"We wait for something to happen" Robin answers

"Why won't we go undercover?" I ask

"They already know us" Raven answers

"But they don't know me" I say

"That's great idea Batchick" Starfire says

"It's Batgirl" I say

"Yeah that sounds clever!" BB says

"No way!" Robin yells as we got out of Cyborg's car

"Yes way!" I yell back

"You know what happened last time you went alone!" Robin yells

"It was just a scratch!" I yell back

He is really getting on my nerves

"Just a scratch! Just a scratch! I'll show you a scratch!" He yells as he rips part of my suit.

My ribs were showing you can see the scar that Ivy and Harley left the day of the fight.

Tears fall from my cheeks

"I HATE YOU RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON!" I yell as I run away crying

Dick's POV:

Babs. Please be safe. I didn't want to end like this but it was necessary, if something happened to you again I am not sure how I would be able to live with myself.

We finished our mission as always. But I didn't made verbal contact with no one for the rest of the day.

Babs was locked up in her room but I didn't bother to go check on her. I went directly to bed.

**(A/N DREAMS= **_**ITALICS)**_

_I am at Haly's Circus. Everything seems so familiar, then Mr. Haley starts presenting_

"_For one night only, the last living member of the amazing Flying Graysons family plus one!" Haly introduces _

_I don't know what is going on but I just go with it._

_Wait a second is that Babs in the trapeze?!_

_No she has to get down before…_

_SNAP!_

_NOOOOOO! BABS!_

_I walk down and there I see her lying lifeless in the ground everybody screams but I just continue to walk coldly to her body._

_Then I turned around. There he is Zucco._

_It's that smile. That same damn smile Zucco had on his face the night he murdered my parents. Like seeing their broken bodies lying there like rag dolls was funny. That their deaths meant as much to him as stepping on two ants on the sidewalk._

_The scenario where she is falling just keeps repeating itself all over again._

_Then I wake up._

Babs POV:

_I am falling and then it all turns black…_

_Dad is this the last time I am going to see you?_

_Wait… I can see everything from up here but I can't hear or feel anything_

_Dick, please don't cry._

_Although I can see you I want to feel you._

_Don't be sad. Please don't cry I can see you are but still stop._

_I am the one who is supposed to be crying not you._

_Wait his lips are moving._

_Good thing I can read lips _

"_I love you" Dick says, well I guess so_

_Then he clutches my body._

_I want to be back_

_I want to feel him again._

Then I wake up.

Dick's POV:

How should I apologize?! Why am I so nervous?! She is Babs. I have apologized like trillions of times, not that I am glad about it. But why does this feel different? I know what I did is wrong. I know I need to apologize but they thing that I don't know is…

Do I see her as a friend?

But it doesn't feel like a crush.

Neither as a friendship.

Then what is it?

Babs' POV:

I wish I could see him. Wait… I am still mad at him! He embarrassed me in front of everyone! But that isn't the reason I am mad at him, I am because… Because I don't want to remember that night! Curse my photographic memory! I don't want to remember the pain…

The pain of him leaving me

That pain if worse than what Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn did to me

But… Why?

Why do I feel this pain?

What is this feeling of fear when I remember that night?

What is it?


	7. Slade & Unforgettable Feelings

**Guys I am back and ready to roll R&R**

* * *

Babs' POV:

"Guys I am going out on patrol" I say

"Sure" Starfire says

"If you need anything just call" I say

"Can I go?" Beast Boy asks

"Sorry, BB I need time to think" I reply

"Please I always wanted to see the Batgirl work" BB pleads

Oh he is soooo cute

"Okay" I say with a smile

In Jump city…

"So you haven't talked with him since?" Beast Boy asks

"Nope" I answer

"He just seem so distant" I continue

"Well he cares for you so he will apologize soon enough" BB says

"Thanks for the support" I say

He just smiles

BOOM!

"What was that?!" I ask

"It seems it comes from Wayne Enterprises!" He answers

"You have a Wayne Enterprises here?!" I ask surprised

"Yep, not a big one though" He answers

"Let's check it out!" I yell

"Shouldn't we call the team?" BB asks

"No, the last thing Robin wants to handle is Wayne Enterprises" I say as I take out my grapple gun and Beast Boy follows as an eagle

"Oh my god! What happened?" I ask to a policeman as I take a look to the scenario.

It looks like someone broke in with an explosion

"Batgirl aren't you supposed to be in Gotham?" The policeman asks

"Things change" I reply

"Hey I heard that one before!" Beast Boy says as he breaks in to the conversation

Beast Boy's POV:

She sounds just like Robin!

"Let's go!" She says

I follow

We enter and at some big vault there is a familiar face

Slade…

"Deathstroke?!" BG asks

"Is Slade for you Bratgirl" Slade replies

Then he zaps her with those things policeman electroshock criminals

"Batgirl!" I yell

"I… I'm " she says as she gets up

I turn into a tiger and try to attack but Slade evades

Barbara tries to do a high kick, but Slade grabs her leg and knocks her in the floor

He picks her up

"I am going to let you go with a warning, tell Robin that if he wants to see Batsy here he better come for her" Slade says as he grabs a smoke pellet from BG belt and disappears with her.

"Batgirl!" I yell but it's hopeless

Robin's POV:

"Team have you seen Batgirl? I need to talk to her" I ask as I walk into the living room

"She left with BB in the morning" Cyborg says

I was about to speak but suddenly Beast Boy rushes in

"Batgirl! Slade! Slade captured Batgirl" He says capturing his breath

"What?!" Everybody yells

Babs! This is my entire fault!

"Where?!" I ask

"We were on patrol the we heard a noise on the Wayne enterprises building. I told her we should call you but she said you don't like working in Wayne E. so we went to check it out, and Slade attack us" BB says in a rush

"He said if you want to see her again you have to find him!" He continues

"Titans Go!" I yell

Babs just hang in there, I am coming for you and when I find you I am never letting you go. Never.

Babs' POV:

Where am I? My vision is blurry. What?! I am all tied up!

Someone is coming

Slade

"What do you want from me?!" I ask

"From you nothing… But Robin is another deal" Slade answers

"He won't come! You'll never win!" I yell

"Oh but he will, they always do" Slade replies

"Who are _they_?" I ask

"Just some idiots in love…" Slade answers

"He is not an idiot! And he is definitely not in love!" I hiss

"We'll see about that" He says as he walks out of the room

"AHHHGGGGGGGGGRRRRR!" I yell trying t break loose but it's hopeless

Dick's POV:

I swear if he dares to touch my Barbara I am going to break Batman's most sacred rule!

Babs please just don't die…

I _love_ you

Babs' POV:

Dick I miss you…

I shouldn't have yelled to you

I don't hate you

But please don't come, it's a trap.

This is just what he wants

I will do anything to protect you

You are more precious to me than that beautiful cheese known as the moon

Just promise me something

Don't forget

Don't forget that I _love_ you

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffie, but well Review and tell me what do you think**


	8. I don't want to fight

**Sorry for the short chapter. Read and Review**

* * *

Cyborg' s POV:

"Guys I am worried about Robin, he just locked himself up trying to get a lead on Slade" BB says

"I know I just came from visiting him he just told me to go coldly, his room was filled with Slade clues and articles" Star says

"We got to do something, with Batgirl missing he has really changed" I say

"Well he loves her" Raven replies

"How do you know?!" Star asks

"I simply do although he hasn't told me anything I can sense it" Rave answers

"Yeah it's pretty obvious" I say

"Well we better find Batgirl soon, then" BB says

Dick's POV:

A whole week has passed and I got nothing! Barbara! I swear I'll find you! Because without you Dick Graysons doesn't exist there is just an empty Robin.

"Wait a second… I got it!" I yell as I get out of my room

"Titans Go!" I say as I run to my cycle.

Babs' POV:

"Slade, tell me what do you want with Robin?!" I hiss

"To make him my apprentice" Slade replies

"He already has a master, leave him alone" I say

"I thought he left the bats a long time ago" Slade answers

"No, how do you think he contacted me through" I lied

"Anyway, if doesn't want to join me I'll make him" He continues

"He won't give in that easy he is loyal to the bats, but me in the other hand I am a free lancer" I say

"I like where you are going please carry on…" Slade says interested

Dick's POV:

"Here we are" I say to the team

"I'll go in and you follow" I continue

We went in Star Labs

I hear Slade's voice

Barbara I almost there

I enter and I see something I never thought I would ever see in my entire life

"Babs…" I say

"She doesn't listen to you anymore Robin, she works for me now" Slade says

"No, tell me he is lying" I say broken hearted

"Sorry" she says looking away

"Let her go…" I hiss

"I don't think so; she gave her freedom for you besides she is really strong" Slade replies

"Take me instead of her, it's what you always wanted" I plead

"Ah, I understand I was young once" Slade says

"Well then you'll have to fight for the apprentice job then" Slade says

Babs' POV:

I don't want to fight, I never want to fight my friends but I don't want to fight my Dick.

Dick's POV:

Barbara. Why do it has to end like this. I don't want to fight my Barbara.


	9. To all my readers

**To all my readers:**

**If you are fan of Dick and Babs check my tumblr, it's loaded with Dick and Babs madness!**

**Remember my Tumblr account is: drawgirl98**

**New chapter coming soon!**


	10. To Keep You Safe

**Sorry for keeping you waiting Read and Review**

* * *

Dick's POV:

"You may begin whoever is left standing will become my apprentice" Slade explains

" And no funny business Robin, see Batbrat here has a special collar if I press this little button BOOM head says bye bye" Slade continues

"Babs you don't have to do this, just let me handle things" I plead

"Then you'll be captured… and your safety is something I am not willing to risk" Babs answers

"Stop blabbering more fighting" Slade commands

"Here it goes" I sigh

She delivers the first kick, I dodge it all seems so wrong; she is my best friend for god's sake! I don't want to harm her!

Ouch!

She is tougher than before

"I never thought you improved your fighting skills" I say as I deliver a punch

She dodges "Things Change" She says

Babs' POV:

It hurts, everything and everybody hurts. This is the only way I can save him, by beating him.

He has improved since last time, but I did too.

Goodbye dad I won't see you again for a while but you have to understand I made my choice.

Goodbye Bruce thanks you truly have been a great teacher

Goodbye Alfred I will miss your wisdom and your delicious cookies.

Goodbye Dick this will hurt for a while but it's just a little cost for keeping you save from him and from _me._

Ever since I came I just cause trouble for you, I want to stay but I also want you save and I can't have both so I'll just do what is best for you.

Dick delivers a kick I block it.

I start punching like a maniac and lead him up next to a window.

"I love you" I say

But before he can answer I kick him out of the window.

Dick's POV:

"I love you" She says before she kicks me out of the window.

I am falling but Raven creates a levitating platform and puts me down safely.

Babs… I lost

The building explodes and there is no sign of Babs or Slade

I feel a tear running down my cheek

I failed…I failed her

Babs' POV:

I had to do it; I had to keep him safe.

I am sure he hates me right now but if hating me keeps him safe it's alright.

I love him and I won't let anything happen to him

_Love_… Who thought I would fall for Pixie Boots but I did and I am glad that I love Richard John Grayson.

Dick's POV:

Babs…Why?! My job was to keep you save.

Ever since I met you my job was to keep you safe.

But it seems you always keep me safe from everyone and even myself

But there is one thing you forgot to keep me safe from.

I love you

I love Barbara Eileen Gordon

And I am glad that I love her

And now is my turn to save her.


	11. Broken Pieces

Babs' POV:

I love him.

I will love him even if it is forbidden.

It doesn't matters if he is right or wrong I love him.

I love his horrible grammar.

I love the fact that he doesn't know how to lose.

Whatever will happen I will love him.

_Forever._

Dick's POV:

I love her.

I love her because she is important

Even though she isn't with me at the time I love her.

I will wait forever

Even if my memories beat me to death I love her.

I love her cold hands.

I love her way she bites her hair when she is nervous.

I love her eyes and the way they reflect the full moon.

I will always love her.

Babs' POV:

I want to die; Slade has been keeping in this dark room.

I can't die! I want to! But I just can't!

Dick needs me to be strong!

I will be strong!

"Batgirl, tonight we attack" Slade says as he comes in

"Where?" I ask

"The titan's tour of course" he replies

I don't want to do this

I am so sorry Dick.

Dick's POV:

Where will Slade attack next! I need to know! Barbara!

I punch and make a hole in the wall

"AHHGRRR!" I yell in desperation

I feel a tear running down my cheek

"Babs" I sob

I can't stop thinking about her

I haven't left my room for about 3 days

But I don't have time for that now

I am hungry but that can wait.

I need to find Babs

Babs' POV:

We are here.

I guess it can't be helped now

I am truly sorry

Slade breaks in

The alarm activates.

My head is spinning

Then I see him…

His face he looks shattered, broken

"Don't do this BG" He pleads

"Sorry, not even your pixie dust will help me right now" I answer

Beast Boy chuckles

Raven gives him a death glare

Dick's POV:

Is that the alarm?!

Babs!

I see her

She looks as broken as I do

Slade had this planned all along

We are just pieces of this big game he is playing

Yeah… _pieces._

Babs' POV:

Why?!

I am part of a game

This is what Slade wants

And this is what he will get

If it means keeping Dick safe

To win I must become a _piece_

Wherever I like it or not…

* * *

Forgive me for the late update! I know is short but I put my efforts into it! Read & Review

Love:

A.G.


End file.
